Kyuubi no Naruto
by X6H9X
Summary: [AU] Naruto, siluman rubah ekor sembilan. Hinata, putri pejabat pemerintahan yang harus diasingkan.
1. Malam Penandaan

**Kyuubi no Naruto**

* * *

.

.

Musim gugur. Hari ke-15 dalam bulan ke-8. Bulan purnama.

Tsukimi. Kue beras yang dihidang rapi menjadi sesaji. Rumput susuki yang dipajang menambah hiasan di bilik yang terbuka, membawa masuk sinar rembulan untuk menerangi. Seharusnya menjadi malam di mana Hyuuga Hinata berkumpul dengan bangsawan lain, memandang bulan sambil membaca puisi.

Seharusnya….

Tetapi yang terjadi, ia terbaring pasrah di tatami. Kimono berlapisnya terburai di kanan kiri. Sama seperti malam-malam yang telah ia lalui. Saat bulan membundar sebulat-bulatnya, malam ke-15 dalam setiap sasi. Makhluk yang sama mendatangi, yang kini berada di atas tubuhnya untuk kembali menggauli.

Obi masih mengikat di perutnya yang besar membunting, namun pelapis tubuhnya telah tersingkap dari buah dada hingga kakinya yang putih ramping. Sepasang mata merah itu memandanginya dengan sangat teliti. Pahanya yang hendak merapat terus dipegangi, memberi ruang lebar dari yang lain.

Rubah keemasan yang bergerak di atasnya menggeram lirih, sembilan ekornya tampak seperti menari dengan suka hati. Angin yang berembus tak cukup untuk menghapus peluh yang seperti terus mengalir. Bibir yang ia gigit terasa perih. Liang sanggamanya seakan terus digali. Ia melemparkan kepalanya ke samping, malu kepada bulan penuh yang mengintip di balik kerai. Jemari lentiknya meremas tumpukan kain pelapis yang terabai, pelampiasan atas nikmat duniawi yang tak mampu ia hindari.

"Mmhh…."

Ia tidak tahan lagi. Tak kuasa menolak sensasi.

Tepat ketika ia membebaskan gairah, mencapai puncak tertinggi, sosok yang mengungkungnya berubah menjadi seorang lelaki yang sanggup memikat hati. Rambutnya keemasan sewarna bulu dari wujud rubahnya, sepasang matanya biru bak langit. Di lehernya menggantung sebentuk pertama kebiruan yang memutih. Dan sesuatu itu masih mengisi, belum berhenti, mengundang hasratnya kembali meninggi.

"Nghh … Naruto- _sama_ … hhh…."

.

* * *

.

Helai demi helai kimono kembali membungkus tubuh Hinata, menyamarkan perutnya yang membesar. Biliknya masih terbuka, ia duduk bertimpuh menghadap luar, memandang bulan yang bersinar terang. Malam yang tenang, desau angin membawa gemerisik dedaunan. Sayup-sayup lolongan serigala terdengar di kejauhan. Ia meletakkan telapak tangan di atas perutnya, merasakan ada sesuatu yang bergerak. Ada kalanya ia merasa belum percaya, bahwa ada kehidupan yang ia bawa. Namun bukan sekadar itu yang membuatnya takjub, lebih karena ia harus menyambut kenyataan bahwa dirinya tengah mengandung keturunan dari siluman rubah berekor sembilan.

Itu pula yang membuat seorang putri bangsawan seperti dirinya diasingkan di kaki Gunung Inari ini.

Ayahnya, Hyuuga Hiashi, adalah shoshidai di Kyoto ini, salah seorang roju, menteri senior yang bertugas mewakili Shogun untuk berhubungan dengan berbagai kalangan, mulai dari Kaisar dan keluarganya yang berada di istana Kyoto, kalangan bangsawan, para daimyo, pengikut kuil Buddha serta kuil Shinto, termasuk menghadiri berbagai macam rapat seperti rapat pembagian daerah. Di samping itu Hiashi bertugas sebagai pengawas pejabat-pejabat tinggi dalam anggota keshogunan.

Sebagai penguasa pusat yang menjalankan pemerintahan dari Edo, Shogun membutuhkan perantara untuk menjalin hubungan dengan penguasa sah Jepang yang berkedudukan di Kyoto, yaitu Kaisar selaku pembuat kebijakan pemerintahan. Dan klan Hyuuga yang berbasis di Kyoto sangat berkuasa di bidang politik, sehingga Hiashi yang merupakan pemimpin klan tidak sukar untuk masuk ke dalam birokrat. Shogun bahkan sering meminta pertimbangan Hiashi sebagai menteri senior jika ada persoalan penting yang harus diselesaikan. Sudah dapat dipastikan Hiashi akan ditunjuk Shogun untuk mengisi posisi tairo, yakni pejabat tetua atau penasehat dalam keshogunan.

Klan terpandang, jabatan gemilang, mendatangkan keinginan Kaisar untuk meminang Hinata yang merupakan putri pertama dari Hiashi sekaligus ahli waris utama klan. Itu terjadi sebelum nasib buruk itu datang, mencoreng reputasi keluarga, dan klan pada umumnya.

Suatu malam Hinata bersikap ganjil, berbicara dengan bahasa yang tidak dimengerti, lalu keesokan harinya selalu ingin makan nasi merah atau kacang azuki, sering melamun, menghindari tatapan orang lain, dan gelisah. Ia diduga kerasukan youkai, dan siluman rubah sebagai tertuduh utamanya. Untuk menyembuhkannya sampai didatangkan onmyouji terkemuka dari istana.

Hinata memang kembali seperti semula, namun perutnya yang terus membesar dari hari ke hari tidak dapat disembunyikan. Awalnya ia mengira mengidap sakit parah, sampai tabib menyebutkan bahwa ia berbadan dua, ditambah pernyataan onmyouji bahwa ada siluman rubah yang menanamkan benih di rahimnya. Ia kira sentuhan-sentuhan yang ia terima setiap bulan purnama itu hanya mimpi belaka, hingga ia menyadari bahwa itu nyata, dan Naruto menyebutnya sebagai penandaan.

Dengan pengaruh dan kekuasaan klan Hyuuga, orang-orang yang mengetahui keadaannya sebagai korban kerasukan dapat dibungkam. Jika tidak, tentu seluruh anggota keluarganya, atau bahkan klannya akan diasingkan seperti dirinya sekarang. Terlebih jika masyarakat mendapati dirinya akan melahirkan manusia setengah siluman yang diramalkan memiliki kekuatan sihir luar biasa. Sejumlah orang percaya bahwa anak-anak yang dilahirkan manusia dengan campur tangan dari siluman rubah akan memiliki kemampuan fisik dan bakat supernatural melebihi orang biasa. Yang mana bakat ini juga diturunkan ke anak cucu bila manusia keturunan rubah kembali melahirkan anak.

"Persiapkan dirimu untuk penandaan terakhir. Malam ke-13 bulan ke-9 nanti. Jangan lupa persembahan di kuil Inari. Aburage, sekihan, omiki, sebelum petang harus sudah menjadi sesaji."

Hinata menggigit bibir dalamnya merasakan gerakan kuat di perutnya. Peranakannya bereaksi dengan hebat, kehidupan di dalamnya seperti mencari-cari jalur lahirnya.

"Sabar,Boruto, satu bulan lagi."

Hinata tak berkutik merasakan usapan di perutnya. Naruto mengambil tempat di depannya, menangkup perut besarnya dengan kedua telapak tangan lalu dikecupnya lama. Seakan mengerti, kandungannya kembali tenang. Namun laki-laki berkimono hitam itu belum beranjak, masih menunduk di atas perutnya sembari memejamkan mata, seolah melakukan komunikasi tak kasat mata dengan janin di dalamnya.

Di waktu yang sama, perhatian Hinata justru terenggut oleh permata putih kebiruan yang menggantung di leher Naruto, yang saat ini terlihat lebih terang tertimpa sinar. Hoshi no tama. Bola bintang yang menyimpan sebagian kekuatan Naruto, perlambang nyawa siluman rubah.

"Kenapa aku?"

Naruto menegakkan badannya mendengar suara datar Hinata. Sikap dingin yang biasa ia terima. Mata birunya memandang wajah bulat Hinata yang berseri memantulkan cahaya malam. Sayang, sepasang mata seindah bulan itu enggan untuk balas menatapnya.

"Sepatutnya kau menikahi sesama kitsune. Kenapa harus aku yang mengandung keturunanmu?"

"Kau tidak bosan menanyakannya, Hime?"

"Jika kau memang ingin memberi pelajaran kepada klanku, kenapa dengan cara kotor seperti ini?"

Naruto terkekeh, tampak taringnya perlahan menyembul.

"Kau kandidat utama pewaris klan sombong itu, menodaimu sama dengan menghancurkan seisi klan."

Naruto menarik dagu Hinata agar membalas tatapannya. Beberapa helaian rambut panjang Hinata tertawan di sela jari-jarinya. Tak akan ia sia-siakan ketika Hinata sudi berbicara dengannya. Ini tidak akan selalu datang. Hinata yang biasanya hanya akan bertanya, lalu memunggunginya, tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk menjawab. Kesenangannya tidak dapat ia sembunyikan, ekornya berayun pelan. Tetapi ia justru terlihat bengis dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"Dan apa yang kau maksud dengan cara kotor? Anakku bersih tanpa cela. Katakan itu kepada klanmu yang tak lebih dari kumpulan pejabat rakus dan korup."

"Kau juga menggagalkan pernikahanku." Hinata mendesis, matanya menatap Naruto dengan nyalang.

Naruto tergelak, terbahak-bahak, disusul geraman yang terdengar mengerikan. Mata birunya yang jernih, berganti semerah darah. Hinata tidak dapat menekan ketakutannya, sepasang mata bulannya yang membeliak memperlihatkan itu semua. Dengan kasar Naruto menghempaskan dagu Hinata, membuat sang wanita nyaris terjerembap.

"Kau pikir berbesan dengan keluarga kekaisaran akan menguntungkanmu? Keh, manusia yang naif sekali. Apa kau belum sadar juga? Kau hanya bidak dalam ketamakan mereka."

Muncul asap-asap tipis yang melingkupi tubuh Naruto, memperlihatkan wujudnya yang setengah rubah, lalu pekat dan semakin rapat. Hinata tahu sebabnya. Memandang langit di ufuk timur, tampak cahaya kemerah-merahan, sudah fajar. Ini kali pertama Hinata menyaksikan Naruto kembali berubah wujud menjadi sosok rubah dengan ekor sembilannya. Malam-malam bulan purnama sebelumnya, Naruto akan meninggalkannya bahkan sebelum pagi menjelang.

.

* * *

.

Matahari merangkak naik, salakan anjing terdengar bersahutan. Dekat dan semakin dekat. Naruto membenci itu, anjing adalah binatang yang paling dibenci sekaligus ditakutinya.

"Shuku … dou … shou…."

Naruto menggeram. Onmyouji sialan. Ia urung pergi ketika dihadang sekawanan anjing mistis yang dipimpin seorang onmyouji yang dikenalnya, beserta beberapa pengikutnya. Tak luput dari pandangannya, seorang pria dengan hakama kebesarannya berdiri angkuh memandangnya, Hyuuga Hiashi, ayah dari wanita yang masih duduk tenang di balik punggungnya.

"On abokya beiroshanam!"

Sebuah kekkai melindungi Hinata dan Hiashi di tempatnya masing-masing. Sang onmyouji dengan setelan putih-putih itu mengeluarkan ofuda, kertas mantra yang kemudian ia bubuhi darahnya menggores sebentuk kanji.

"Rin—pyou—tou—sha—kai—jin—retsu—zai—zen!"

"Otsutsuki Toneri…." Naruto menggeram, suaranya dalam wujud rubah terdengar menggema dan dalam, "Kau lahir dari seorang kitsune, kenapa kau begitu bernafsu untuk menyegelku. Dan sekarang kau memihak manusia tamak?"

"Youkai terkutuk, enyah kau! Hakku!"

Sosok rubah Naruto masih bergeming saat anjing-anjing gaib itu menyerbunya disertai gonggongan. Sembilan ekornya bergoyang tenang, menyaksikan mereka terpental sebelum menyentuh kekkainya.

"Dan lagi, onmyouji sekelas dirimu menganggapku youkai? Lantas menggunakan shikigami kelas rendah untuk menyerangku?"

"Kita lihat seberapa tangguh kau tanpa hoshi no tama."

Naruto tersentak. Ia tidak menemukan bola bintang di ekornya. Menoleh, didapatinya Hinata tengah menggenggam permata bening itu, masih dengan raut wajahnya yang terlampau tenang. Hoshi no tama adalah segala-galanya baginya. Sebagian kekuatan sihirnya tersimpan di sana. Ia bahkan bisa mati jika terlalu lama terpisah dari permatanya. Ia lengah. Daya pikat Hinata membuatnya kurang awas.

"Tak ada yang lebih membanggakan klan, terlebih diriku sebagai perempuan, dari diinginkan oleh seorang Kaisar. Aku bahkan merasa sangat mujur meskipun hanya dijadikan seorang selir. Tetapi kau menghancurkan itu semua."

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya manakala Hinata memandangnya dengan aura permusuhan yang kental. Ada yang salah, Hinata yang dikenalnya bukan manusia serakah seperti klannya.

"Ini bukan dirimu," desisnya lemah.

"Noubu aratannou tarayaaya … nou makuariya mitabaya … tatagyataya arakatei sanmyaku sambodya…." Toneri kembali merapalkan mantra, memurnikan daerah dari makhluk gaib serta membuat kekkai yang lebih lebar.

Naruto mengaum bak harimau kelaparan. Jika ia tetap di tempat, nyawanya akan terancam sebelum Hinata mengembalikan bola bintangnya. Dengan kekuatannya ia dapat menangkal iblis, juga sebagai pelindung arwah, termasuk melindungi penduduk setempat dari rubah liar yang membuat keonaran. Namun ia yang sekarang tak ada bedanya dengan energi buruk yang mengancam dan harus segera dimusnahkan. Sedangkan sang onmyouji terus membaca mantra yang kini justru melemahkannya.

"Noumaku senmanda masara dan sen da makaraosha da sowata ya un tarata kan man, on kiri kiri on kiri kiri…."

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **01122015**

 **NARUTO** _belongs to_ **Kishimoto Masashi** _sensei_ **:)**  
 **!** _gain no profit from this fanfiction_ **!** _thanks for reading_ **!** _please don't copy without permission_ **!**

* * *

.

 **Kalender Jepang**

Bulan ke-8: September  
Bulan ke-9: Oktober

.


	2. Malam Kelahiran

**18042016**

 **NARUTO** _belongs to_ **Kishimoto Masashi** _sensei_ **:)**  
 **!** _gain no profit from this fanfiction_ **!** _thanks for reading_ **!** _please don't copy without permission_ **!**


	3. Malam Perpisahan

**20042016**

 **NARUTO** _belongs to_ **Kishimoto Masashi** _sensei_ **:)**  
 **!** _gain no profit from this fanfiction_ **!** _thanks for reading_ **!** _please don't copy without permission_ **!**


End file.
